A Craking Magical life!
by RenagadeKnight
Summary: Harry potters life is horrible to say the least. But what if something changed? what if harry was not adopted by his dreadfull relatives, but a quirky, lovable inventor and his faithful k-9 companion?


**I own nothing**

 **authors note/hey folks I'm writing this story for the sole fact that nobody's ever done this and I honestly think this would've been the best home for this character.**

 **Chapter 1 : the change of fate.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(privet Road)**  
 **(October 31, 1981)**  
"Harry Potter the boy who lived" said Dumbledore before before he and Prof. McGonagle along with Hagrid Aperated away leaving the one-year-old Harry James Potter alone upon his aunt's doorstep on this cold Halloween night.

Harry Potter was supposed to be found by his aunt next morning. Harry Potter was supposed to be raised by neglectful and hateful family members.

This was supposed to be how it went. However fate with all her grand designs and horrible actions did not predict someone else finding Harry.

That someone would be a man who was walking down the street lost as his latest invention have accidentally sent him far from his home of 62 West wallaby street.

This man was about 6 feet tall, pale skinned, bald, and wore a white dress shirt with a red tie underneath a green sweater vest and wore brown trousers and black shoe's.

This man's name was Wallace Herbertson. A self-proclaimed eccentric inventor with a love of cheese, whose inventions often malfunctioned and had to be bailed out of the fire more than once by his trusty pet Beagle gromit.

Wallace was walking down the street obviously confused and was trying to regain his bearings on where he had landed this time.

" _Ooh,_ I should've known the travel-o-matic hadn't had all the bugs worked out yet." Spoke Wallace as he walked down the street holding his aching head

As he walked down the street he noticed something different about one of the houses around him.

you see privet Drive's houses looked all the same in a very uniform pattern. However one of them was different for in front of this house was a basket.

Naturally curious the inventor walked over to see what was inside the basket confused as to why would someone leave a perfectly good basket out on someone's doorstep in the middle of the night.

What he found naturally surprised and alarmed him.

For in the basket was a baby boy and said baby had a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

From what Wallace could tell this boy couldn't be any older than one-year-old perhaps even younger.

Shocked Wallace immediately reached forward to pick the child up and brought him up to his chest all the while thinking who in their right mind would leave a baby alone in the cold night of October.

It was here that Wallace noticed a letter on the boy. Concerned and thinking that this might explain why someone would be the child on a doorstep in the middle of October he immediately opened it.

And what he read surprised him.

Apparently the young child's name was Harry potter and that this was his aunt's house. The letter also pleaded to his aunt to take him in to look after him since his parents had just been killed.

Wanting to do the right thing Wallace immediately folded up the letter and knocked on the door.

When no response came he kept knocking.

Eventually after a couple of minutes someone open the door.

It was a rather thin woman dressed in a pink bathrobe with mousy brown hair a long neck and a rather long face.

This woman had a very angry look on her face and only gave Wallace a single look before responding.

"WHat, what do you want! You have any idea what time it is!" Petunia all but yelled at Wallace

"I understand that mam, but this letter here says this is your nephew Harry Potter and-" that was as far as Wallace could go before the woman immediately slammed the door in his face

 **"NO!** I have lived my life up to this point avoiding the freakishness in his family and I don't want anything to do with it!" She screamed through the door

"But Mam! Hes all alone! This letter here it states that he's a orp-" again Wallace was cut off by Petunia who yelled back

 **"I don't care! I don't want him! I don't want anything to do with his freakishness!"**

"Mam! yo-"

 **"If you care so much take him! hes your problem now! Leave before I call the police!"**

"Mam you can't be-"

 **"Leave!"** Petunia screeched at Wallace

Wallace could only stare in disbelief at the door his mouth aghast in disbelief.

Wallace couldn't really believe this. What kind of family member does this to their own flesh and blood.

Wallace remains shocked for a few seconds before sighing and began to walk away from the house with young Harry in his arms.

He couldn't just leave little Harry there all on his own.

As he began to walk down the road and back to the direction of his home of 62 West Wallaby Street he could only look down at the young child

"Don't worry lad, I promise you'll have a good home, I swear on it." Spoke Wallace as he and Harry walked away from from privet Drive.

You see while fate had decided Harry to be raised by his hateful aunt and her dreadfull family.

Luck had decided to give the young Harry Potter a home with happiness, wild adventures, and a eccentric cheese loving father.

Truly the fate of the future had been changed for the better.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **an/thanks for reading folks**


End file.
